Administrative Core The Administrative Core of this Program Project will provide centralized managerial leadership to ensure successful coordination among and financial administration of the overall project and each of its components. An overarching goal of this Core is to create an environment that supports progress for the data collection and research projects by defining and managing timelines and work priorities and alleviating the burden of administrative tasks for the leaders of the Research Projects. This Core has two specific aims. The first is to establish optimal coordination among the three individual Research Projects. The second is to ensure smooth financial coordination of all projects and cores. These two aims will be achieved through five sets of activities: (1) establishing regular, effective formal and informal communication, including regular face-to-face and video/teleconference calls, among all of the project investigators; (2) establishing a shared and integrated workplan across all Research Projects and this Core that identifies critical project timelines, milestones, and responsibilities; (3) establishing and ensuring smooth management of sub-contractual and consulting arrangements between University of Michigan and external institutions of the Program Project investigators and consultants; (4) effectively monitoring the budgets and expenditures of the Research Projects and the Core that comprise this P01, communicating financial information among the project investigators, and ensuring fair and efficient resource allocation; and (5) coordinating reporting across the project investigators and activities so that we can provide timely progress reports to NICHD on the status of the P01 as a whole, as well as its Research Projects and Core. The activities of this P01 will be housed within the administrative structure of the Panel Study of Income Dynamics (PSID) Project, which has developed over almost 50 years to promote interdisciplinary and collaborative data collection and research with the support of numerous federal sponsors. PSID itself is situated within the Survey Research Center (SRC) at the Institute for Social Research (ISR), a national and international leader in interdisciplinary social science research involving the collection and analysis of federally-sponsored data from scientific sample surveys.